pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Viridian City
---- |leader=Giovanni |leadersprite=Spr FRLG Giovanni.png |badge=Earth |gymtype=Ground |gymno2=8 |leader2=Blue |leaderlink2=Blue (game) |leadersprite2=VSBlue.png 64px |leadervs2=VSBlue.png |gymtype2=Blue |colordark=40826D |colormed=6FA090 |colorlight=9FC0B5 }} Viridian City (Japanese: トキワシティ Tokiwa City) is a small city located in western Kanto. In the Generation I and Generation III , Team Rocket leader Giovanni serves as Leader of the -specialist Viridian Gym, but the Gym is locked until the has gained the other seven League Badges. is the Gym Leader in the Generation II and Generation IV games and trains of various types. Three major paths lead from the city center. To the north is , as well as Viridian Forest, which lies in the middle of the route, leading to Pewter City. To the south is , which leads to Pallet Town. To the west is , leading to Indigo Plateau and the Pokémon League. In the Generation II games and , the city is known as "the Gateway to Indigo Plateau". Slogan Generations I-III The Eternally Green Paradise (Japanese: トキワは　みどり　えいえんのいろ Tokiwa is the color of green eternity.) Generation IV The City of Evergreen (Japanese: えいえんなる　みどりの　まち The eternally green town.) Places of interest Pokémon academy In Generations and , this academy is located in the center of Viridian. It is a place dedicated to teaching the basics of Pokémon to inexperienced Trainers. In Generations and , this school has been replaced by the Trainer House. Old man There is a grumpy old man in central Viridian who will not let Trainers pass through to until he has had his daily coffee. (In the original Japanese games, the old man is not grumpy from lack of coffee, but rather is drunk and has passed out in the middle of the road, much to the dismay of his grandchild.) The man is simply a barrier in the game, preventing players from wandering past Viridian City until the player has gone to the Viridian Poké Mart and delivered to Professor Oak. Once the task is complete, the old man lightens up and teaches the player how to catch a Pokémon using a Poké Ball. This is a guide for novice players in , and . He will also give the player a in , which teaches the player a variety of things about battling and catching Pokémon. He appears again in and , declaring that he has had his espresso and that he was once an expert at catching Pokémon. This is a reference to the events of three years before. Trainer House In Generations and , the Trainer House replaces the Pokémon academy in the center of Viridian. The first floor is occupied by a handful of people, while the basement is primarily dedicated to a battlefield. In the basement, the may battle other Trainers once a day. In Generation II, the opposing in the basement will be the last person the player has used Mystery Gift with, with whatever party they had when Mystery Gift was used. If the player has never used Mystery Gift with anyone, the opposing Trainer will be . In Generation IV, the player will initially only find in the basement. When the player meets another Trainer via the Pokéwalker and re-syncs the Pokéwalker back to their game, the other Trainer will also appear in the basement with their party. Up to 10 additional Trainers may be encountered in this way. Any Pokémon in a Trainer's party above level 50 will have their level reduced to 50. Battles here give no experience or money, but the player will receive 1 BP for each victory. Viridian Gym The Viridian Gym is the official Gym of Viridian City. s who defeat this Gym's Leader receive the . The Gym is usually strewn with the same one-way spin tiles seen in the Rocket Hideout, except in Generation II where the floor is bare of any obstacles. During the events of Generations and , it is based on and the Gym Leader is Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. The Gym is initially locked due to its Leader's absence and will not re-open until the player has collected the other seven Badges. In Generations II and IV, Team Rocket has disbanded and takes over as the Gym's Leader. Under Blue's direction, the Gym no longer concentrates on any particular type. Move Tutor The man in the area that requires or to access gives out the TM for : in Generations I and , it is TM42, while in Generation IV, it is TM85. In Generation III, he is instead a Move Tutor of Dream Eater. Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow In , the population of Viridian City is 28 (27 excluding Giovanni). Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , the population of Viridian City is 25. The population has decreased, due to the fact that Viridian Gym no longer has regular Trainers. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , the population of Viridian City is 30. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Viridian City is 34. This shows that Viridian City has grown in size from FireRed and LeafGreen to HeartGold and SoulSilver. Poké Mart The Poké Mart is located south of the Viridian Gym. In Generation II and IV, it is to the right of the Trainer House. | }}}} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items }} tree in the northwestern part of the city (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|display= }} tree in the northwestern part of the city |FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} who teaches the how to catch a |FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} or )|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} }} or )|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Differences between generations Generation I and III Viridian City's layout is consistent between Generations I and III. There are no notable differences between the Viridian of Generation I and Generation III, aside from the larger houses in and some slight repositioning. Trees have become bigger, flowers are more visible, and most other sprites have been upgraded to Generation III standards. Most of the town's residents remain the same, and will give the player the same information. Items that are given out, however, are different from generation to generation. In Generation III the Potion behind the Cut tree is no longer hidden. Generation II and IV The differences between the Generation II and IV and Generation I and III games are more noticeable. The Pokémon academy seen in Generation III has been replaced with the giant Trainer House, and other buildings were added as well. Within the Trainer House in Generation II, Trainers will battle either , if the player has never used Mystery Gift with anyone, or the last player with whom he or she has used Mystery Gift. In Generation IV, the player may either battle Cal or up to 10 different Trainers met on the Pokéwalker. Trainer Tips Generation I Generation III In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Viridian City appears on the Blue table; catchable Pokémon include , , , , and . In the anime In the main series Viridian City was first seen at the end of Pokémon - I Choose You!, and is later visited in Pokémon Emergency!, when Ash Ketchum took his injured to the Pokémon Center here. When entering the town, Ash was stopped by Viridian City's Officer Jenny, who found him suspicious, due to the fact he was carrying Pikachu in his arms and not a Poké Ball. While staying overnight at the Pokémon Center, Ash had his first encounter with the Team Rocket trio: Jessie, James, and . Ash and Pikachu foiled their plot to steal all the in the Pokémon Center, thus beginning Team Rocket's obsession with capturing Ash's Pikachu. Sometime later, in The Battle of the Badge, Ash and revisited Viridian City, and they find out the Pokémon Center that had exploded in the end of Pokémon Emergency! has been rebuilt. They found the Viridian Gym, and Ash decided to fight the Gym Leader, but ended up fighting him first (forcing Ash to wait outside due to the one-Trainer-at-a-time policy that Viridian Gym apparently has). After was carried off by a , Ash and friends went looking for it, only to find it in the Gym. They then noticed that Gary and his girlfriends were badly injured due to 's attacks. After Ash fought and won a difficult and dangerous battle with Team Rocket, the Gym collapsed due to Togepi blowing up the stands. Ash picked up the Team Rocket lost. Afterwards, Ash and his friends left. After the Silver Conference, Viridian was once again revisited, in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, only some things had changed. Most notably, the Nurse Joy who worked at the Viridian Center in Pokémon Emergency! had retired and 's bike had been fixed. After a battle with Team Rocket, as well as a trio of hired thugs, they left Viridian City. Ash later passed through Viridian on the way home in The Scheme Team, after the Ever Grande Conference. Visiting the site of the rebuilt Viridian Gym, circumstances ended up bringing him to the battlefield for a friendly one-on-one challenge with the temporary Gym Leader, Kanto Elite Four member Agatha. It is also here that Ash met up with Scott, the owner of the and decided to take the Battle Frontier challenge. In Pokémon Origins Viridian City first appeared in the Pokémon Origins episode File 1: Red, where stopped by the local Pokémon Center to heal his , after having lost a battle against his rival, . He also made a call to Professor Oak from there before departing to Pewter City. Viridian City appeared again in File 3: Giovanni, where Red returned there in order to challenge the local Gym Leader, only to find out that not only had Blue already done so, but that the Gym Leader was none other than Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket. Enraged of seeing Giovanni as a Gym Leader, Red challenged him to a battle, not as a Gym Leader, but as the enemy of all Pokémon. Using his specially trained , Giovanni defeated most of Red's Pokémon with ease, but soon noticed himself getting excited of the battle. When Red sent out his to face Giovanni's last Pokémon, , Giovanni finally remembered how he had once been like Red, a child enjoying Pokémon battles simply for the fun and excitement of it. Even though Red eventually won the battle, he initially refused to take the Earth Badge, saying he didn't want it from the Boss of Team Rocket. Impressed of Red's attitude, Giovanni then informed that Team Rocket would now be disbanded. After this, Red accepted Giovanni's Badge, and departed Viridian City for Indigo Plateau. Reminded of his past, Giovanni decided to find a new path for himself and his Pokémon, leaving behind his positions as Viridian City's Gym Leader and the Boss of Team Rocket. In Pokémon Generations Viridian City made an appearance in The Chase. The International Police raided the Viridian Gym in search of Giovanni, but failed to find him. Giovanni was then seen overlooking Viridian City as he walked away, vowing that Team Rocket would never fall. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Viridian City is first visited in the Bulbasaur, Come Home! round of the when and chase the that escaped from his laboratory. They enter the abandoned Viridian Gym and fight with the only current resident of that building, an angry . Viridian City made a brief appearance at the end of A Hollow Victreebel and at the beginning of Make Way For Magmar! in the where citizens where asking about where had gone. Viridian City is the hometown of Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader, , the star of the who debuted in Drat That Dratini!, and Lance, the main villain of the Yellow chapter. In the , Wilton arrived at Viridian City to meet Yellow and take her on a new adventure to Johto. Red would later take the Gym Leader test at the newly renovated Gym in the city. Red passed, and became Viridian City's next Gym Leader - until he forfeited due to injury. eventually assumed this position after proving his strength in front of four wild Pokémon. In the , Yellow first visited the Viridian City Gym to see Blue, but he had not yet returned. Upon stepping out of the Gym, she met , who came to Viridian searching for his roots. Not long afterwards, two Team Rocket members came and told Silver that he was their leader's son, and took him away. Yellow gave chase on her Butterfree, Kitty. Trivia * An song is centered on its status as the location of the final Gym in Kanto. * It is the only town that is the first visited in the game that has a Gym after the starting location, though the Gym is closed until the other seven Badges have been obtained. Name origin Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities de:Vertania City fr:Jadielle it:Smeraldopoli ja:トキワシティ pl:Wertania zh:常磐市